Egyptian Goddess Z
by 07067226151
Summary: I decide to but powerpuff girl z and yugioh to make a new friends.
1. Chapter 1

I was thinking about the powerpuff girls z and yugioh together. I'll do the first chapter then I'll do the rest later. Here the new one.

In the powerpuff girls z there are 3 girls. In yugioh there are kids in high school and save the world.

Ch.1 Egyptian goddess are here.

In domino city the science are trying to turn the girls back to normal.

Mr. Moto: Lets hurry to turn the girls back to normal.

Yugi: Grandpa I don't need to worry about the girls. They having a great time.

Mr. Moto: switch on

Yugi: ok

Then its explode the lab until...

Pegasus: help Dr. Moto.

Mr. Moto: Sir Pegasus.

Pegasus: There is a shadow monster is control the human.

They saw the shadow creature on the screen.

Pegasus: You need to send the girls now.

Yugi: Atem.

Atem: Egyptian goddess transform.

In domino high school the girls are in class and their disk are glowing.

Girls: Miss Myra

Miss Myra: yes?

Kisara: I got a fever.

Cleo: I got a pain.

Tina: I got a headache.

Miss Myra: Oh dear, you girls need to see the nurse.

Girls: ok

They ran to not the nurse but on top the building and they transform.

Theirs a card in their hand and they slide on the disk.

Their uniform changes into hero outfit.

Kisara: Mighty Obelisk

Cleo: Lightning Slifer

Tina: Powered of Ra

Egyptian Goddess z

After they say it and transform they check their disk to see who is their enemy.

Kisara: Their a shadow monster control the person. He at the arcade

Cleo How terrible.

Tina: lets go.

They fly to the city and into the arcade were the person has a dark aura all over his body.

The girls have arrive the arcade and stop the person using power attack.

Kisara: stop right there.

Cleo: how dare you to control that person.

Tina: thats Unforgivable.

Person: Hahaha you girls can't stop me now.

Kisara: oh yeah. We shall see about that.

They fight each other and the dark creature came out of the persons body. The creature was element doom.

Kisara: So, that your true self.

Element Doom: yes, and I came to destroy you girls.

Cleo: I don't think so.

Tina: lets attack him.

They use the powerful weapons and attack.

Kisara: Fist of Fury

Cleo: Lightning Force Strike

Tina: Blaze Cannon

After the attack the monster, Element Doom is disappear.

Everyone in the city are happy and see the Egyptian goddess z.

Kisara: soon you well know our secret.

Cleo: come and see the next chapter.

Tina: We hope you enjoy it.

There I finish chapter 1 soon I'll do chapter 2. I hope you like my story. If you don't like it I'll change it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The egyptian goddess z pt.2 cont.**

**The girls are asking why they become the egyptian goddess z.**

**It happen about one month ago in the lab.**

**Dr. Moto was busy doing research. His grandson yugi came in.**

**Yugi: grandpa lets have some tea.**

**Dr. Moto: ok yugi. **

**Dr. Moto look at yugi's puzzle.**

**Dr. Moto: yugi u finally finish your puzzle?**

**Yugi: yeah it took me all night to finish it. So, any progess on the analysis of the machines?**

**Dr. Moto: No yugi. It's not progessing the way I thought it would. Yugi I got an idea. let see if the spirit come out of the puzzle.**

**Yugi: there's a spirit in the puzzle?**

**Dr. Moto: yes, let put the puzzle in the machine and test it.**

**Yugi: ok.**

**they took the puzzle in the machine and test it until, an earth shaking. **

**Yugi: what happining?**

**Dr. Moto: I don't know and I got a bad feeling about it.**

**his friends Joey, Tristen, and Tea ran to Yugi's home and in to the lab.**

**Tea: Yugi, Dr. Moto are you ok?**

**Yugi: were ok for now.**

**sudden the machine is acting strange.**

**Dr. Moto: the machine is going to explode.**

**Yugi: I wouldn't say expolding, but look what came out of my puzzle!**

**Yugi's puzzle is glowing and four five lights came out of the puzzle.**

**Yugi: grandpa where all the lights are going?**

**Dr. Moto: I'm not sure.**

**The five lights are red, blue, yellow, white, and black. The girl came out of the store name kisara.**

**Kisara: well my shopping is over time to head home.**

**Kisara saw a blue light and it aming the boy with black hair. she ran to the boy until the light hit her.**

**Kisara: ****Mighty Obelisk!**

**she begin to transform, she has blue boots, a gloves, a skirt, and a top and wings like a fiend.**

**after she transform kisara was thinking.**

**Kisara: Did i become a hero?**

**Another girl came from school name cleopatra but everybody calls her cleo.**

**Girl 1: cleo see you at school on monday.**

**Cleo: ok.**

**Cleo walk from school til she saw a red light aming the little girl with red hair.**

**Cleo ran to her til the red light hit her.**

**Cleo:**** Lightning Slifer!**

**she transform as well but different and wings like a dragon.**

**Cleo: where did I get a nice outfit like this one?**

**The last girl came from the same school name Tina.**

**Tina: man I hate homework.**

**Tina ride her bike to go home and she saw a yellow light aming the little boy with blond hair.**

**she got off her bike ran to the boy til the light hit her.**

**Tina:**** Powered of Ra**

**Tina begin to transform as well but different and wings like a winged beast.**

**Tina: I'm wearing a skirt. I haven't wear one a long time.**

**back at the lab...**

**Dr. Moto: The white is heading this way and its aming the your puzzle yugi.**

**Yugi: I'm gonna save my puzzle.**

**Dr. Moto: no yugi.**

**But it was too late the white light hit yugi and his puzzle until. Insted of one there were two.**

**one is yugi and another one is the spirit of the pharaoh name Atem.**

**Atem: where am I?**

**Yugi: So, that the spirit you told me about grandpa.**

**Dr. Moto: but where's the black going?**

**The Black light hit the gound and all shadow monsters came out from the ground and bow to their leader name zorc.**

**Zorc: The time is now contorl all the mortals.**

**The shadows creatures are spreding around to control people. back at the park kisara felt something.**

**Kisara: I felt something strange. but what is it?**

**she saw a shadow creature controling the girl.**

**Kisara: are those shadow creatures?**

**The girl: yes and I going to control her.**

**Kisara: who are you?**

**The girl: I am Dharc the dark charmer.**

**Kisara: well Dharc, sense you control her, I'll set her free!**

**Dharc: we shall see about that.**

**They begin to fight all over the city.**

**back at the lab...**

**Yugi: grandpa what kind of power that girl has?**

**Dr. Moto: That girl has the power of the goddess.**

**They saw them fighting. Kisara use her new power.**

**Kisara: ****Fists of Fury.**

**It hit the girl and the creature came out of her body. Dharc got away.**

**Kisara: I save her for the first time.**

**sudden the car came right in front of her name sir. peagsus.**

**Peagsus: young lady, you have such great power and I would like for you to come with me.**

**Kisara: I'm sorry. Kisara hop/fly away.**

**Peagsus: Miss wait.**

**Kisara didn't listen to him as she ran away. **

**Cleo: This outfit makes me so happy.**

**Tina: This skirt is making me sick. What are you looking at?**

**Dr. Moto: something terrible has happened! Something unbelievable has happened to normal girls because of the power of the goddess.**

**Yugi: but Grandpa, These girls power are amazing! and cool!**

**Dr. Moto: Alright! we've got to bring them here and research them immediatly!**

**Kisara: This was the birth of us, The Egyptian goddess z.**

**I finally finish the second part. let me know if y like or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This next chapter is going to be different like you never seen.**

**Chapter 2. Gentle the lightning pt.1**

**Everyone was on the bus and taking kisara to the lab.**

**Kisara: Hey, hey, hey. What's going on?! Where are you taking me?!**

**Hey, hey! say something?**

**Peagsus: This girl was causing the ruckus earlier.**

**Kisara: Where you talking to me?! And who are you guys?!**

**What are you gonna do to me?! say something come on!**

**Yugi and Dr. Moto just thinking about the power that kisara has.**

**Kisara: where's is my deck?**

**Atem gave her deck and her duel disk.**

**Kisara: Thanks. Hey! Wait a minute, what are you doing to me?!**

**Yugi: Sorry. Just a bear a bit longer. just calm down.**

**Kisara: I see. You want a nice girl like me, huh?**

**You try to make me a bad girl, Its not gonna happening.**

**Dr. Moto: Don't talk like that. We want to check on you.**

**Yugi: Yeah! This is for your sake.**

**Dr. Moto: Miss, Do you want to know why your forming like this?**

**Kisara: Yes, I do want to know.**

**Dr. Moto: It was effecting by the puzzle.**

**Their was an accident by the machine, and the mysterious earth shaking.**

**It came by the light.**

**Kisara: The light? The blue light came from time?**

**Yugi: Their are five light. Blue, red, yellow, white, and black.**

**The black light hit the ground and all the shadow monsters came out.**

**Kisara: This is your fault after all this happen?**

**Well, this is fine. Since I wear a cute outfit and made me a hero.**

**Yugi, can u untie and I won't cause any trouble.**

**Yugi untie kisara and stand up to check her deck. until...**

**Yugi: Atem, whats wrong?**

**Atem: theirs another person.**

**Kisara: Is that your brother?**

**Yugi: Yes, his name is Atem.**

**Kisara: There's something I don't want to know about it.**

**Yugi: By the way, The white light hit my puzzle and Atem came out of it.**

**Atem: The girl in red has powers too.**

**Everyone look outside and saw cleo hopping alone.**

**Cleo: This is fun. I cannot believe this oufit came out of nowhere.**

**The world should skip alone with me.**

**Peagsus: Isn't the girl smile lovely?**

**Kisara: let me see.**

**Kisara look at cleo and was just thinking.**

**Kisara: I thought I see that girl before. Wait a minute, she has the same outfit**

**as me but different. Is she my enemy or my friend?**

**Yugi: grandpa, we must follow her.**

**Dr. Moto: right, we must research her.**

**everyone follow cleo. sudden another shadow monster appear. This time its not gonna control **

**everyone body only a true self. It was Reborn zombie.**

**Reborn zombie: I don't need to control the body, I'll just find the goddess.**

**he saw cleo skipping and step on his back.**

**Cleo: I thought I step on something. Oh, well.**

**Reborn zombie: what's wrong that girl? **

**He try to stop cleo, but she keep skipping.**

**Mean while back at the bus, they finally caught up to cleo. kisara look at cleo and someone cheasing her**

**Kisara: That's one the monsters attack me earlier.**

**Yugi: Grandpa, could that monster from the black light?**

**Dr. Moto: It thats so, then the girl in red is in danger.**

**Peagsus, we got to hurry and save her.**

**Peagsus: danger? It's doesn't look like it... she seem to enjoying her skip.**

**The driver move closer and hit something. Kisara got off the bus and check what got hit.**

**Kisara: You!**

**Reborn zombie: So, your the one who destory one of my friends.**

**Kisara: Thats right!**

**Reborn zombie: Now I came for revenge.**

**Cleo felt something as she turn back and saw two people. she hop back to where kisara is.**

**Cleo: miss what you doing to the person?**

**Kisara: well, look at his body. The black light was made those monsters evil. **

**Cleo: I see.**

**Kisara: And monsters don't talk.**

**Both of them shock for what kisara says.**

**Cleo: normal monsters don't talk at all.**

**Kisara: Yep! shall we fight together?**

**Cleo: well, OK**

**Reborn zombie: Then, I'll destory you both.**

**Kisara: Fists of Fury!**

**kisara attack reborn zombie, but he dodge it and grab her.**

**Cleo: watch out.**

**cleo thought that she could use her power and she did.**

**Cleo: Lightning Force Strike!**

**cleo hit reborn zombie and disappear.**

**Kisara: you did it.**

**Cleo: thanks.**

**Yugi: hey! over here!**

**Dr. Moto: you girls ok?**

**Cleo: were fine now.**

**Dr. Moto: lets take them to lab now.**

**Everyone in the bus and head the Motos home.**

**Tina: This skirt. Its making me sick.**

**I finish the first part. I'll do the second part later. let me know if you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**heres comes the next parts.**

**Gentle the lightning pt2**

**In the Motos lab, Kisara and cleo were laying down with the device**

**and research.**

**Yugi: Grandpa, just as we thought, she has the power of the red light.**

**Cleo: what light?**

**Kisara thinks: **_**Thats what I said...**_

**Yugi: thanks for the exam.**

**Kisara: Oh! my favorite!**

**Dr. Moto: To elaborate on the explanationfrom before...**

**You girls have the power the lights from the puzzle.**

**Kisara: I know it gave me unexpected powers.**

**Yugi: What's wrong miss?**

**Cleo: I see! I did not change into this dress!**

**I transform did I?**

**everyone fall down to the ground.**

**Cleo: well I be able to return to my normal self?**

**Dr. Moto: Thats... I don't know. **

**everyone fall down again.**

**Dr. Moto: But... thats okay. I have a theory...**

**Atem.**

**Atem: what is it?**

**Dr. Moto: I don't think it's a coinidence that we know the power of lights.**

**Yugi: your right grandpa. Atem and the girls form are some kind of connected.**

**Dr. Moto: yes, yugi. remember how Atem was acting earlier.**

**Yugi: how Atem acting earlier.**

_**The flashback...**_

_**The girl in red has the powers as well.**_

**Yugi: of course Atem has seceret.**

**Dr. Moto: Lets research Atem.**

**Atem Laying down the bed and research.**

**peagsus walk to the girls and look at them.**

**Peagsus: how those girls get such great powers?**

**Yugi: I'm surpised too. **

**Dr. Moto: I got it! everyone in to my other lab.**

**everyone got in to the other lab with a ray gun.**

**Dr. Moto: hold still okay.**

**It's okay now. don't worry.**

**Dr. Moto use the ray gun on both girls and transform back to normal.**

**Kisara: whats happening?**

**Cleo: I returned back to normal.**

**Peagsus: The girls are back to normal.**

**Dr. Moto: Just as I thought.**

**Yugi: what is it?**

**Dr. Moto: Checking those two... I thought about trying**

**the beam.**

**Yugi: nice work.**

**Dr. Moto: but this graph...**

**Kisara: Hey! wait a moment!**

**Dr. moto: whats wrong? Don't tell me you feel bad?**

**Kisara: I'm don't feel bad, but I am in a bad mood! That dress earlier was so cute!**

**Why did you do that?! And... I was a heroineof justice! You returned me back to normal!**

**Take responsibility for it!**

**Yugi: No... Thats...**

**What do you do to me?!**

**They didn't know that theirs another monsters outside. The monsters was Zure, Knight of dark world.**

**Zure: Those goddess are back to normal? then we are go back to the shadow relam.**

**I'll control their machine. hahaha.**

**Mean while back at the lab...**

**Cleo: What's with the strange disk I'm wearing?**

**Kisara: I have one too.**

**Dr. Moto: let me see. I see There's a compact in the disk. **

**Alright. Atem! **

**Atem call and came while dr. moto was checking.**

**Dr. Moto: Atem try to say " egyptian goddess powers".**

**Atem: Egyptian goddess powers.**

**After Atem said it. It's happens, the disk fly back at the girls and begin to transform as it was before.**

**Kisara: ****Mighty Obelisk!**

**Cleo: ****Lightning Slifer!**

**After the girls transform, their happy.**

**Kisara: I return to normal.**

**Cleo: how lovely.**

**Yugi: huh... return to normal?**

**Dr. Moto: Now I know understand.**

**Kisara: understand?**

**Dr. Moto: yes the way Atem shout... You girls have become The Egyptian Goddess Z**

**Kisara and Cleo: Egyptian Goddess z?!**

**Dr. Moto: Yes, The power the lights, Heros of justice!**

**Kisara: heros of justices?! How cool! I see.**

**I'm a heroineof justices after all.**

**Cleo: Theirs one problem. how do I control of lightning?**

**Atem: use your hand to move.**

**Cleo: like this?**

**Atem: you got it.**

**Everyone saw cleo's lightning form the sky. until...**

**Kisara: whats happening?**

**Zure: hahahahaha, Finally I'll control the machine and turn all human in to shadow creatures.**

**Dr. Moto: girls stop him.**

**Girls: Rights!**

**The girls chase the machine.**

**Kisara: Slifer, can to control?**

**Cleo: I'll try. ****Lightning Force Strike.**

**cleo control the machine, but zure has dark light and aming cleo. **

**kisara save cleo, but the machine rgot away.**

**Zure: now the humans.**

**Up ahead Tina was walking and she saw the machine ranning.**

**Zure: I'll smash you!**

**Tina: Its too earlier to smash me! ****Blazing Cannon.**

**Tina stop the machine and zure got away.**

**Tina: disappeared from my sight! I've been in a bad mood.**

**because my sneezinghas been non-stop.**

**The girls ran to a girl in yellow.**

**Kisara: Who are you?**

**Tina: me?**

**I did it! I finally finish chapter 2. I'll do the next one tomorrow. see ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter is about the girls unite and more yugi's friends are coming.**

**Chapter 3. The girls unite pt1**

**Everyone was explain to Tina and she could not believe it.**

**Tina: What is this?! Putting me in a skirt!**

**Hurry and return me to normal! Now!**

**Dr. Moto: We're so sorry.**

**Yugi: But that style really suits you I think.**

**Kisara and cleo agree yugi. until they hear the doorbell.**

**Yugi: I'll get it.**

**Yugi got off the lab, walk to the door, he open and saw Mai, duke, and bakura.**

**Mai: hey, yugi. Its been a while.**

**Yugi: same here, Mai.**

**Duke: Now, why do you want us to come here?**

**Bakura: Yeah, yugi. whats going on?**

**Yugi: I'll explain.**

**Yugi explain to them and send them to the lab, while his grandpa trun Tina into a normal girl.**

**Tina: Thats more like it. I can't stand that skirt.**

**Kisara: But I think you were cute before.**

**Cleo agree with kisara.**

**Tina look at them.**

**Kisara: want some. Its cookies. Tina look at the cookies and she takes some.**

**Tina ate some and she loves it.**

**Tina: What's going to happen to us?**

**Cleo: I think that we will probably transform.**

**Kisara: Yeah! The powers of lights have given us.**

**We have to act as super heroine. I'm Kisara Rodriguez, am a egyptian goddess.**

**I transform into obelisk, protect of earth. I think.**

**Cleo: I'm Cleo Aranda, I tranform into slifer, wearing a cute dress, and heal of the earth. **

**Tina: I'm Tina Yuki, I transform into Ra... And I wear a skirt!**

**A skirt! How gross! Totally uncool! I'm definitely not going to do this.**

**No Egyptian Goddess Z!**

**TIna is mad about everything.**

**Cleo: Tina, Theirs no need to get angry.**

**Tina: you know my name?**

**Kisara: You just told us your name.**

**Tina: Thats, right.**

**Cleo: No. I known Tina for quite a while.**

_**The flashback Tina was good in sports.**_

**Cleo: You're the most athletic. Your the best at sports in school.**

**I've kind of looked up to you.**

**Tina thinking: **_**she's knows me...?**_

**Kisara: I don't know Tina, but... I know Cleo.**

_**The flashback Cleo was the nices girl in school.**_

**Kisara: Everyone in school always want to see you doing things.**

**Cleo: wait a minute. I know Tina and Kisara knows me... could it be we...**

**all three of us go to the same school?**

**Tina: Don't pound so hard over it!**

_**The flashback Kisara was the biggest heroine in school.**_

**Tina: I know both of you and we all go to the same high school.**

**Both girls: we know that.**

**Kisara: but If you know both of us... could it be you're our fan, Tina?**

**Tina: Thats a joke.**

**Tina's thinking:**_**I remember because you're the type I can't stand at all.**_

_**Girly and making noisy chatter. **_

**Cleo: At any rate the threeof us... **

**Kisara and Cleo: ...are a good match!**

**Tina: Not a good match! It's just a coincidence! A coincidence!**

**Duke: Well, I see you girls getting along.**

**Cleo: Who are u guys?**

**Duke: I'm duke, the owner of game store.**

**Mai: I'm Mai, the duelists.**

**Bakura: And I'm Bakura.**

**Tina: Nice to meet you guys.**

**Kisara: Who send you guys here?**

**Mai: Yugi did. he call me and to pick up duke, and bakura.**

**The girls shock.**

**Peagsus: Ok, girls.**

**The girls look at the man with white hair.**

**Kisara: I know you, your peagsus, right?**

**Peagsus: way, yes. I see you girls have such great powers.**

**You shall protect the city.**

**Both girls agree. but not tina**

**Kisara: Come on, Tina. It seem fun! We'd be super heroine.**

**Cleo: ...And the dress are cute!**

**Tina: Hey, you guys! **

**Tina was thinking. **_**Whether it's fun or cute isn't the problem!**_

_**This is it. Acting all cute and girly. Wearing a skirt and fighting**_

_**with these girls...**_

**Peagsus: So... will the three of you protect the city?**

**Kisara: lately I've been the store with my mother.**

**Cleo: It's feel like I'm getting a new outfit.**

**everyone chatting about something here in the city. until.**

**Tina: Why... Why are they so excited? These guys... **

**I can't stand them. I'm going.**

**Kisara: No way.**

**Cleo: Why?**

**Tina: These two are enough, right?**

**There's no way I'm protecting peace with these guys. Bye.**

**Tina left. but It's going to changes the plan.**

**Yugi: If all three aren't together, The Egyptians goddess z isn't complete, grandpa.**

**Dr. Moto: That's right.**

**Yugi: Atem!**

**Atem: Goddess transform.**

**All three girls begin to transform**

**Kisara: ****Mighty Obelisk!**

**Cleo: ****Lightning Slifer!**

**Tina: ****Powered of Ra!**

**All girls complete transform, make duke, mai, and bakura shock.**

**Duke: Now, I understand yugi.**

**Mai: You told us about the goddess.**

**Bakura: That's amazing.**

**They saw their hero outfit.**

**Kisara: It turly is great to be a super hero.**

**Cleo: It's cute each time I look.**

**Tina: A skirt again? I look like a girl.**

**Cleo: uh... you are a girl, I think.**

**Kisara: yeah.**

**Tina: shut up! I hate skirt!**

**Everybody was laughing.**

**Tina: What's so funny?! Any I been transform because of your brothers yell.**

**yugi ran away from tina and fast as he can.**

**Tina: Hey! don't run.**

**Tina flys to chase yugi.**

**Peagsus: Obelisk, Slifer. you need to stop Ra, now.**

**Both girls chase ra to stop destory all over the motos home. **

**Kisara: Slifer, I got an idea.**

**Everyone in the lab was fixing the mess, til yugi and tina are back. **

**But, Obelisk and slifer use the sheets to block the door and finally stop Ra.**

**Tina: Its been going on a rampage sure calms the nerves.**

**It might be interesting to have this amazing power as Egyptian Goddess Z.**

**Kisara: really?**

**Cleo: you join us?**

**Tina: of course.**

**everyone was happy that tina choose to join the girls.**

**Peagsus: Then it is. You girls are now protect of the city.**

**Mai: It getting late. You girls need a ride home?**

**Girls: Yes!**

**Mai: Ok, then. let go.**

**Everyone gone home and happy.**

**I did the first part of chapter 3. I'll the second part in a minute.**


	6. Chapter 6

**There comes the second part of chapter 3.**

**The Girls unite pt2.**

**It was a nice day when the girls are going to school.**

**Joey, Tristen, Tea, and Yugi are waiting the girls to come.**

**Joey: man, those girls are awsome!**

**Tea: yeah. It the good thing we keeping the secret too.**

**At home Kisara was about to walk to school when her mom calls.**

**Kisara's mom: Kisara, you forgot your lunch.**

**Kisara: Oh, no. I forgot it. Thanks mom.**

**In Cleo's home...**

**Cleo's grandma: Cleo, I made your favorite.**

**Cleo: Thanks, grandma. I'm off.**

**At Tina's house...**

**Tina's dad: Tina, where's your lunch?**

**Tina: I got it, dad. I'm off.**

**All girls went to school and the other are happy to see them.**

**Kisara: morning everyone.**

**Joey: Hey, kid. where the other two.**

**Kisara: they should be coming by now.**

**Cleo: hey, guys.**

**Tea: Hi, cleo.**

**Tristen: Now its tina.**

**Tina: where you guys waiting for me?**

**Yugi: we are.**

**Tina: well, its the good that we're all in different class.**

**Tea: change the plan. The teachers are changing the class.**

**Tina: WHAT?!**

**Everyone in class are surpise that the new teacher came in was Miss Myra.**

**Miss Myra: Good morning class. I'm going to your first teacher.**

**Boys: nice to meet you.**

**Kisara and Cleo are happy that their in the same class, and tina is their too.**

**Tina: It's can't be. changing classes in the middle of the year?!**

**furthermore, now I'm with those two. It's like a nightmare.**

**Back at the lab... Atem was at home with his new grandpa.**

**Atem: grandpa, I call the school to put all the girls in the same class**

**That way they will getting alone.**

**Dr. Moto: Thats a good idea, Atem.**

**Back at the school... everyone was just talking. til its time for lunch.**

**All the girls are in the hall and join the others. when sudden...**

**Their duel disk is flashing.**

**Kisara: our disk.**

**Cleo: where are we gonna transform?**

**Yugi: you girls go top of the building and transform.**

**All three agree and go on top.**

**Kisara: well, lets do it.**

**Cleo and Tina: right!**

**They begin to transform insted sperate its together.**

**Kisara: ****Mighty Obelisk**

**Cleo: ****Lightning Slifer**

**Tina: ****Powered of Ra**

**All girls: Egyptian goddess z!**

**They fly and saw a shadow creature. **

**Tina: What kind of creature are you?**

**Archfiend: I'm an Archfiend.**

**I came to get rid of you goddess.**

**Cleo: How about we duel?**

**Archfiend: A duel? I like it.**

**Tina: Slifer, do you know how to duel?**

**Cleo: yeah, I learn from my mom.**

**Kisara: let see you duel slifer.**

**Cleo: Ok.**

**Both of them active the duel disk and begin the duel.**

**Both: Lets duel!**

**Cleo, 4000**

**Archfiend, 4000**

**Cleo: I'll go first. I'll set a monster in defence mode. **

**Next I place a card face down. I end my turn.**

**Archfiend: Here I go. I play Armored Zombie in a attack mode.**

**(AtK/ 1500 DEF/ 0) Alright my zombie attack her face-down monster.**

**Armored zombie attack her monsters was Elemental hero clayman.**

**E-Hero clayman( ATK/ 800 DEF 2000)**

**Cleo: The face-down monster was Elemental hero clayman.**

**since his defence was 2000, your monster was weak, So you lose 500 out of your life points.**

**Archfiend: Not bad, for a beginer.**

**Cleo: who says I'm the beginer?**

**I'm just getting started.**

**Archfiend: I set a card face down, I end my turn.**

**Cleo thinking: **_**That face down card must be a trap. I got him.**_** It's my move.**

**I active my face down card, dust tornado. Its destory one of your **

**face down card.**

**The face down card that archfiend had was mirror force.**

**Archfiend: How did you know it was a trap?**

**Cleo: I though of it. I summon Elemental hero Sparkman.**

**Next, I play a field card fuison gate.**

**cleo active her fuison gate, it allow to fuison any monster, but the fuison matiral monster are**

**remove from play.**

**Cleo: I fuis clayman and sparkman to form Elemental hero thunder giant.**

**heres how it works. I'll discard one card from my hand, I'll be able to destory**

**a monster thats a orgainal attack points.**

**Archfiend: Wait, the orgainal attack points?**

**Cleo: making lower than my thunder giant.**

**Archfiend: No, it can't not be.**

**Cleo: It can now. Thunder giant destory his monster.**

**her thunder giant destory his monster and their are no monsters to protect him.**

**Archfiend: Theirs no way you attack me your tunder giant has 2400 attack points.**

**Cleo: Not til I active my spell card united we stand! It Increase my monsters attack points by 800.**

**Thunder Giant 2400+800=3200 attack points.**

**Archfiend: Your monster is still not enough to attack.**

**Cleo: Not til I summon Elemental hero Avian. Avian (ATK1000 DEF1000)**

**Thunder giant 3200+800=4000 attack points.**

**Archfiend: Oh, no. That means I lost the duel.**

**Cleo: It is now. Now, Thunder Giant Attack his life points and end this duel.**

**cleo attack archfiend and he destory and diappear. cleo won the duel.**

**Kisara: That was amazing.**

**Tina: Can u teach us how to duel?**

**Cleo: of course, after school.**

**Both: ok.**

**The girls are back at school and into the class. **

**The school is over and everybody gone home.**

**I finish the second part of chapter 3. I'll do the next one tomorrow. good night.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter is something about the bonds.**

**And they play duel monsters. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Cleo has Elemental hero monsters, **

**Kisara has dragons, and Tina has spellcasters monsters.**

**Chapter 4. **

**Bond with friends pt1.**

**The girls are in the lab practie the duel with cleo.**

**Cleo: So, kisara are you ready to duel?**

**Kisara: Of course.**

**They active their duel disk and begin the duel.**

**Both: Lets Duel!**

**Cleo 4000**

**Kisara 4000**

**They draw five card.**

**Cleo: I'll go first. I summon Elemental hero Avian in a attack mode.**

**Avian is in the field. (ATK 1000 DEF1000)**

**Cleo: I end my turn.**

**Kisara: It's my turn. I summon Koumori Dragon in attack mode.**

**Koumori Dragon is on the field (ATK 1500 DEF 1200)**

**Kisara: Now my dragon attack avian.**

**cleo's avian is destory. Cleo's life points is 3500.**

**Kisara: I set a card face down and end my turn.**

**Cleo: I'm next. I active a spell card the warrior returning alive.**

**I add the monsters that is destory and send to the graveyard.**

**The card cleo got was avian.**

**Cleo: next I'll use another spell card, Ancient rules.**

**I could special summon a monster that is level 5 or higher.**

**Kisara: Which monster you gonna summon?**

**Cleo: I glad you ask. I summen Elemental hero Neos.**

**Her Noes appear, (ATK 2500 DEF 2000)**

**Cleo: And I summon another monster, Neo- Spacian Glow Moss.**

**And I also active field card, Neo Space.**

**Now, I fuis my monsters to form Elemental Hero Glow Neos.**

**Gleo Neos appear now, ATK 2500 DEF 2000.**

**Cleo: Ok, Neos Attack her dragon.**

**Her neos attack kisara's dragon and destroy.**

**Kisara's life points are 4000- 1000 = 3000.**

**Cleo: I'll end my turn.**

**Kisara: It's my turn. I active my trap, Dust tornado.**

**It allows my to destroy one of your spell or trap.**

**I'll destroy your Neo Space.**

**Cleo's Neo space was destroy.**

**Kisara: Next I active a spell card, hammer shot.**

**kisara's monster was destroy.**

**Kisara: And I summon a monster, Spirit Ryu.**

**I think I'll active his effect. If I have dragon monsters in my hand **

**I'll send them to the graveyard increase his attack points by 1000.**

**I have six cards, I'll discard all dragons to increase my ryu attack **

**points is now 6000. Attack her life points.**

**Cleo's life points are 0 and she lose the duel. Kisara won.**

**Kisara: I won. I won.**

**Cleo: Nice work.**

**Kisara: Thanks.**

**Cleo: Now, Tina its your turn.**

**TIna: ok**

**I finish the first part. I'll do the second one later. Let me know if you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here comes the second part of chapter 4.**

**Bond with friend pt2.**

**Kisara has won the duel with cleo and its tina's turn.**

**Tina's deck was full of spellcasters.**

**Cleo: Ready, Tina.**

**Tina: You bet.**

**Both: Lets duel**

**Cleo 4000**

**Tina 4000**

**The girls are about to duel until everyone just came in the lab.**

**Yugi: What are you girls doing?**

**Tina: Cleo is teaching me and kisara how to duel.**

**Tea: Ok, we'll watch you girls.**

**Tina: ok. I'll go first. I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode. (ATK 1900 DEF 17000)**

**Next, I place a card face down. Thats all for now.**

**Cleo: Its my turn. I active a spell card, Reinforcement of the army.**

**I would add a warrior monster from my deck to my hand.**

**Cleo pick a monster that is level four or lower. she choose Elemental hero wildheart.**

**Tina: Didn't you know, Each time you or me active a spell card it put a spell courter **

**on my magician.**

**Cleo: I forgot about it. I set a monster face down in defence mode,**

**And I place a card face down, I end my turn.**

**TIna: It's my turn. I active a spell card, stop defence. This card allow**

**me to switch your monster from defence to attack mode.**

**The card that face down monster was Elemental hero clayman. Also another**

**Spell courter on the skilled dark magician, that two. she needs one more to summon**

**Dark magician.**

**Tina: Now my magician attack her clayman.**

**Cleo: Not so fast, I active my trap negate attack.**

**Tina's magician stop the attack.**

**Cleo: sorry tina your attack has been cancel.**

**And goes to your main phase 2.**

**Tina thinking: **_**Great I have no choise.**_

**I place a card face down. thats all.**

**Cleo: It's my turn. I summon Elemental hero WildHeart.**

**You forget all of your trap cards, Tina. Wildheart is unaffect.**

**Tina: Great.**

**Cleo: Next I active an equip spell card, Cyclone Boomerang.**

**Cleo's wildheart increase his attack points by 500. 1500+ 500= 2000.**

**she still know that tina skilled dark magician has now three spell courter.**

**Cleo: now, wildheart destroy her magician.**

**Tina: Oh, yeah. I active a spell card Twister.**

**By pay 500 out of my life points, I'll destroy your spell card.**

**cleo's card is gone and wildheart was destroy himself.**

**Cleo's life points is 3600**

**Tina's life points is 4000**

**Cleo: I'll end my turn.**

**Tina: Its my turn. I sacrifice my skilled dark magician,**

**To summon My Dark Magician.**

**The dark magician has 2500 attack.**

**Tina: Next, I active my spell card, United we stand.**

**It well increase my magician attack points by 800.**

**The dark magician has 3300 attack points.**

**Tina: And I summon Ebon Magician Curran.**

**Now my magician has now 4100 attack points**

**Ok, My Dark magician, attack her life points.**

**Cleo's life points reach to zero and Tina won the duel.**

**Tina: Thanks, cleo. Now we know how to duel.**

**Cleo: No poblem. Next time, go easy on me.**

**Everyone laugh and mai show up.**

**Mai: Hey girls, No fighting today?**

**Kisara: No, Mai. Cleo was teaching us how to duel.**

**Mai: Ok, girls. It's time to send all home.**

**All Girls: OK!**

**Everyone went home to take a nap and get ready to fight the shadows.**

**I finally finish the second part of chapter 4. I'll do the other chapter tomorrow. good night.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry, I didn't do the next story yesterday because I was doing something.**

**I decide not to put the arch-enemy on the powerpuff girls z, Insted I put the arch-enemy on yugioh.**

**Here comes chapter 5.**

**The Darkness Revenge. pt1**

**After the girls pracite the duel and they decide to go to the park.**

**And they saw a ground full of darkness.**

**Cleo: Do you girls think that this black light hit the ground?**

**Kisara: Thats was the dorctor said.**

**Tina: If the dark creature came to take over, Then well the darkness**

**go into the peoples body.**

**Kisara: Not just people, but animals too.**

**The girls are checking the ground, But they didn't know they been watching.**

**Zorc the dark one was their looking at them.**

**Zorc: So, those girls have power.**

**Dharc the dark charmer: Yes, master. They called them self The Egyptian Goddess Z.**

**Zorc: I kill them when the time comes.**

**Dharc: When the time comes? What do you mean?**

**Zorc: Because, we need to awake the new enemy from the past.**

**Dharc was just thinking about the new enemy.**

**Dharc: you mean, Dartz?**

**Zorc: Yes. But we need to wait for the time, Keep watching the girls until they transform.**

**Dhrac: Yes. master.**

**Dharc left into the darkness and watching the girls. mean while back at the park...**

**Tina: Hey, do you girls felt something?**

**Both kisara and cleo felt it too.**

**Cleo: do you what that means?**

**Kisara: Yeah. **

**They begin to transform together.**

**All: Egyptian Goddess Z!**

**Cleo: Ra, can you tell where is the shadow creature?**

**Tina: Let see.**

**Ra force on the creature, until...**

**Dharc: You girls finally show up.**

**They look at Dharc.**

**Obelisk: Dharc!**

**Dharc: Obelisk, we meet again.**

**Obelisk: It's time to get rid of you.**

**Slifer: Yeah, you and what army?**

**Dharc: I'm glad you ask. Oh charmers!**

**The other charmers came out from the ground.**

**The charmers are Aussa, Eria, Hiita, Wynn.**

**Aussa: Now is five out of three. You girls cannot escape our revenge.**

**Tina: Oh, yeah. how about we fight all of you at the same time?**

**Wynn: Oh, its on.**

**All of them fighting in the park. But the girls has an idea. All three go sperate, and the charmers follow them.**

**Dharc: Me and Hiita follow Obelisk, Aussa, you and Eria follow Ra, and Wynn you follow slifer.**

**All Charmers: Got it.**

**All of them follow the egyptian goddess and they didn't know they been trick.**

**I did the first part of chapter 5 I'll do the second part later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't not believe that the story are making me a genius.**

**Ok, Like I said the charmers had been trick by the goddess.**

**The darkness revenge. pt2**

**The charmers had fall into a trap. The goddess decide to duel them.**

**Cleo: Ok, Wynn. How about we duel?**

**Wynn: It's on.**

**Both of them active their duel disk. **

**Both: Lets duel.**

**cleo 4000**

**wynn 4000**

**Wynn: I'll go first. I summon Tyhone, in attack mode.**

**next I place a card face down. I end my turn.**

**Slifer: I'm next. **_**I gonna think. Wynn only control wind monster.**_

_**If I summon avian, she will control. I gonna get my game on.**_

**I set a monster face down. next I set a card face down. Thats all.**

**Meanwhile, the other charmers aussa and eria cheasing Ra.**

**Ra: **_**I think its time for me to duel those charmers.**_

**All right, enough chasing, Its time to duel.**

**Aussa: Us anagist you?**

**Ra: Yes. I'll take both of you at the same time.**

**Eria: your on.**

**All three active their duel disk.**

**All: Lets duel.**

**aussa 4000 **

**eria 4000**

**ra 4000**

**Ra: I'll go first. I summon Skilled dark magician.**

**Next I active a spell card, Magical Mallet. This card allows ma to send many **

**cards from my hand, reshuffle and draw the same card.**

**Ra had one spell counter on her magician and she need two more.**

**Ra: next I place two cards face down. I end my turn.**

**Aussa: It's my turn. I set a monster face down in defence mode, I end my turn.**

**Eria: I'm next. I summon Granadora. When granadora is summon it increase my life points**

**by 1000**

**eria now has 5000**

**Eria: next I active a spell card, Mystical space typhoon. This card allow **

**me to destory one of your spell or trap card.**

**Eria destroy Ra's face down card was Negate attack, and skilled dark magician now has two spell**

**courter and she need one more.**

**Eria: I set a card face down. Thats all.**

**Meanwhile, Dharc and Hiita still chase Obelisk.**

**Obelisk: Ok, I think its time to duel.**

**Hiita: Do you want to duel me or dharc?**

**Obelisk: How about both of you?**

**Dharc: Your on.**

**All three active their duel disk.**

**All: Let duel.**

**dharc 4000**

**hiita 4000**

**obelisk 4000**

**Hiita: I'll go first. I summon Fox fire in attack mode.**

**I end my turn.**

**Dharc: Its my turn. I summon Getsu fuhma.**

**I end my turn.**

**Obelisk: Its my turn. I summon speared dragon in attack mode.**

**Speared dragon attack hiita's fox fire.**

**speared dragon destroy fox fire. hiita life points is 2600.**

**Obelisk: After my dragon attack it switch in defence mode. Next I place two cards**

**face down, I end my turn. **

**Back the duel between Slifer and Wynn.**

**slifer has 2400**

**wynn has 3000**

**Wynn: Are you giving up?**

**Slifer: Not yet.**

**slifer has three monster and wynn has one monster.**

**Slifer:**_**I just need to draw the card I need.**_

**slifer was about to draw a card til she felt something in her deck.**

_**What's this enegy? **_**she draw the and its the card she need.**

**Slifer: I sacrifice my three monsters to summon my new monster**

**Appear now, Slifer the sky Dragon.**

**Slifer the sky dragon appear, cleo has 4 cards in her hand,**

**which slifer has 4000 attack and defence.**

**Wynn: It can't be, no one could summon that monster.**

**Cleo: It can now, Slifer finish her of and end this duel.**

**Slifer destroy her monster and wynn lost the duel and disappear.**

**Slifer: Time to head back to the park.**

**while slifer went back, ra was about to lose the duel she only has three monsters,**

**Aussa has no monsters and Eria had also no monsters and its ra's turn.**

**Ra: Its my trun. I sacrifice my three monster to form **

**The Winged Dragon of Ra. Ok, Ra sacifice my two best magicians and**

**increase your power.**

**Ra now has 4500 attack points.**

**Aussa: eria I think this is it.**

**Eria: yeah.**

**Tina: Game over. Ra send them to the light.**

**Ra attack both of them and destroy.**

**Ra: I hope the others are ok.**

**Ra went back to the park and slifer was their, all they have to do is to wait for obelisk.**

**Back at the duel...**

**Obelisk has three monsters, Dharc and Hiita has no monsters.**

**Obelisk: Its my turn. Its time you charmers are going straight to the light.**

**I sacifice my three dragons to summon Obelisk the tormentor.**

**Obelisk has 4000 attack points.**

**Dharc: It cannot be.**

**Hiita: How come you summon your monster?**

**Kisara: Because to protect the earth, now, obelisk finish them off.**

**obelisk attack both of them and lose the duel and disappear.**

**Obelisk: I better check those two.**

**obelisk went back to the park and their was ra and slifer.**

**After all three are unite they return back to normal.**

**Tina: I cannot believe I summon the egyptian god.**

**Cleo: me too.**

**Kisara: Me three. I think we can use them anagist evil.**

**Both of them agree and went home.**

**I told you I'll be finish the second part. I do the next one in the afternoon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last night, I had a dream about the girls are going**

**on a date and they kept a serect.**

**Chapter 6 The girls on the date. pt1**

**The girls are in the school thinking what to do.**

**Kisara: Tell me something, have you girls **

**never had a date?**

**Tina: No. I haven't**

**Cleo: me neighter.**

**While the girls are talking about the date**

**Joey, Tristen, Tea, and Yugi have an idea.**

**Tea: Man, Those girls never had a date.**

**Yugi: yeah, theirs gonna be something to make **

**these girls to have fun.**

**Voice: Well, you people need to learn.**

**Everyone heard a voice they turn and it was Seto Kaiba.**

**Tristen: Kaiba, what are you doing here?**

**Kaiba: What else? I had to come to school here. **

**by a way, who are those girls?**

**Yugi: The girls are Kisara, Cleo and Tina.**

**Kaiba: Interesting.**

**Kaiba walk to the girls and ask kisara.**

**Kaiba: Which one of you girls is kisara?**

**The looking at kisara.**

**Kisara: I am.**

**Kaiba look at kisara thinking in the ancient past and he started to like her.**

**Kaiba: Kisara, I was just thinking that, well you go out with me?**

**Kisara was shock and she made up her mind.**

**Kisara: Yes, I'll go out with you.**

**Kaiba: Ok, I'll pick you up by 8:00 ok?**

**Kisara: Ok.**

**Kaiba left the class and everyone shock.**

**Cleo: Kisara you got a first date.**

**Tina: You go girl.**

**Kisara: Thanks guys. Well I gonna go home and get everything ready.**

**See ya.**

**Everyone: Bye Kisara.**

**kisara left the school run into her house and furige it out what to wear.**

**she took out a black skirt, a black boot, and a white T- shirt and wait for seto in the living room**

**while kisara was waiting everyone in to the motos lab and tell them the great news.**

**Yugi: Grandpa, kisara was going on a date.**

**Dr. Moto: Thats great yugi. I think we should let the girls a day off.**

**everyone agree. Atem look at tea and decide to ask her.**

**Atem: Tea, are you plan anything tonight?**

**Tea: No. why?**

**Atem: Well, will you go on a date with me?**

**Tea: Sure.**

**Atem: Ok. I'll pick you up at 7:00.**

**Tea: ok. I gonna go guys.**

**Everyone: Bye Tea.**

**Tea left the lab and ran into her house and she the same outfit **

**in the battle city.**

**meanwhile back at the lab...**

**Yugi: Atem, did you ask tea out?**

**Atem: way, yes.**

**Yugi: well get ready and grandpa drive you to tea's house.**

**Atem: ok, little brother.**

**yugi was surprise that atem call yugi a little brother.**

**Joey: well, I gonna ask mai to out with me.**

**They didn't know mai was behind joey.**

**Mai: Of course I go out with you.**

**Joey jump up like a dog and look at mai.**

**Joey: really?**

**Mai: yeah. lets go.**

**Joey: Ok. Bye guys.**

**Everyone: Bye joey.**

**Joey left with mai, Tristen ask tina out, all thats left is cleo.**

**So, yugi decide to ask cleo out.**

**While the others went home kisara look at her watch It was almost 8:00**

**until she hear a door bell. Kisara walk to the door and she open and it was kaiba.**

**Kaiba: You ready?**

**Kisara: yea.**

**kisara close the door behind her and went inside his car and drive to the park.**

**Tea and Atem are ready go to the beach.**

**Joey and mai going to the arcade.**

**Tristen and Tina are going to the movies.**

**Yugi and Cleo are going for a walk.**

**How thats for a date. I'll do the second part later. see ya.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I still had that same dream about the date. Well here comes the second part.**

**The girls are on the date pt2.**

**While everyone was on a date and the girls are having a day off,**

**They keeping a secret from everyone else even Mr. Kaiba.**

**Kaiba and Kisara are at the park.**

**Seto: So, what do you think?**

**Kisara: Is this your park?**

**Seto: Yes, I own a park. Want me to show you around?**

**Kisara: Sure.**

**Seto show kisara around the park and decide to take her to his house.**

**Kisara: Um... Seto, Why do you take me to your house?**

**Seto: Because, I just want you to stay my house for the night.**

**Kisara: Ok.**

**Seto and kisara gonna spend the night at his house.**

**Meanwhile at the beach... Atem and Tea are watching the stars and the moon.**

**Atem: Tea, I been thinking about you.**

**Tea: Why?**

**Atem: You see, I'm in love with you.**

**Tea: really?**

**Atem: yes.**

**Tea was shock for what atem said.**

**Atem: Tea, well you go to my house for the night?**

**Tea: sure.**

**Atem: Ok**

**Atem take tea to his house for the best night ever.**

**while Tristen and Tina are spend at her house play games.**

**Tristen: Tina, Will you become my friend?**

**Tina: yes, I'll will be your friend.**

**While the couple are having a great time, Joey and Mai are at his home**

**play duel monsters.**

**Mai: So, Joey. If I win, I'm gonna make out with you.**

**Joey: Ok, mai. But if I win, You will become my girlfriend.**

**Mai: Your on.**

**Meanwhile... Yugi and Cleo are at outside the lab and walking around.**

**Yugi: Cleo, Did you enjoy your first date?**

**Cleo: Yes.**

**Yugi: It getting late, you should stay my house for the night.**

**Cleo: Ok.**

**Everyone spend time at night and spending their date and sleep**

**in the houses.**

**I finally finish the second part of chapter. I'll do the next one, til I get back from the center.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The next chapter is going to be different.**

**Chapter 7. Making attack by the ocean pt1.**

**After everyone was a sleep, The dark light hit the water and water monster**

**came out from the water.**

**It was monday morning and everyone was going to school.**

**Cleo was walking to school and she can hear yugi's voice.**

**Yugi: Hey, Cleo!**

**Cleo turn around and saw yugi running.**

**Cleo: Hi yugi. How are you?**

**Yugi: Pretty good. you?**

**Cleo: I was happy about our first date.**

**Yugi: Yeah. should we wait for the others?**

**Cleo: Sure.**

**Cleo and yugi wait for the other and saw tea, joey, tristen, kisara, and tina.**

**Tina: Where you two waiting for us?**

**Yugi: We are. Tea, Hows your date with my brother?**

**Tea: I was kind of shock, that your brother ask me out.**

**Joey: Thats a good thing.**

**Kisara: I think we should go inside.**

**Tristen: Why kisara?**

**Kisara: Because I want to.**

**Everyone was curious about kisara and they agree with her and went inside.**

**Cleo was worried about kisara and she went to talk to her.**

**Cleo: kisara, can I talk to you?**

**Kisara: sure. What is it?**

**Cleo: Well, I was just worried about you. Why you decide to go inside?**

**Kisara: It about Seto.**

**Cleo: What about him?**

**Kisara: Well, He ask me to go to the beach with him by tomorrow.**

**Cleo was shocking.**

**Cleo: So, thats why you can't tell everyone.**

**Kisara: Yeah, Don't tell them.**

**Cleo: I won't. But what about your power?**

**Kisara: I'll tell him, when the time comes.**

**Cleo: ok.**

**both girls went to class and seto kaiba was here.**

**Seto: Kisara, what are you doing?**

**Kisara: I was talking to cleo and she won't tell everyone about our date.**

**Seto: I see.**

**Kisara: Can I tell you my secret, til we go to the beach?**

**Seto: sure.**

**Everyone saw kisara and seto talking about something.**

**Tea: Cleo, whats kisara and seto talking?**

**Cleo: About something new.**

**Yugi: What's new?**

**Cleo: You well never know.**

**cleo keep her mouth shut and kisara and seto's date and kisara is going to tell her new boyfriend.**

**The school is over and seto gaves kisara a ride to her home. while everyone was walking home.**

**The next morning Seto and Kisara was going to the beach. Seto was wearing a short and kisara was **

**wearing a bathing suit.**

**Seto: So, what do you think?**

**Kisara: It's pretty.**

**Seto: I'm glad you like it. Can I teach you how to swim?**

**Kisara: Sure.**

**sudden... they heard the thunder and the beach is now a new monster appear.**

**Seto: What kind of monster is that?**

**The water monster was water dragon.**

**Kisara: Its Water Dragon.**

**Water Dragon: I came to drown the goddess.**

**Seto: Who is the goddess?**

**Seto was looking at kisara and she begin to transform.**

**Kisara: ****Mighty Obelisk!**

**Seto was shock about kisara's power and she begin to fight water dragon.**

**Kisara: Water Dragon, Let's duel!**

**Water Dragon: Lets.**

**Both active their duel disk and life points are up.**

**Both: Let's duel!**

**Kisara: I'll go first. I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode.**

**Next I set a card face down. I end my turn.**

**Water Dragon: It's my move.**

**I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode. **

**I end my turn.**

**The second part are gonna contuine the battle. I'll do it now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The second part is coming.**

**Chapter 7 cont. **

**Making attack by the ocean pt2.**

**The duel contuine between Kisara and Water Dragon.**

**Kisara: It's my turn. **_**I can use Kaibaman and speical summon**_

_**with my dragon.**_** I summon Kaibaman in attack mode.**

**Water Dragon: That monster is weak.**

**Kisara: Oh, yeah. Not til I active his effect.**

**I speical summon my Kaibaman to summon**

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon.**

**Water Dragon: What?!**

**Kisara's Blue-Eyes appear and seto was shock.**

**Kisara: Ok, my dragon attack his monster with white lightning!**

**Kisara's dragon destroy hydrogeddon.**

**Water Dragon life points: 2600**

**Kisara's life points: 4000**

**Kisara: I'm not done yet. Mirage dragon direct attack.**

**mirage dragon attack water dragon. Now water dragon has 1000 life points.**

**Kisara: Now, I reveal my trap card, Ring of desturction and I'll destroy**

**my mirage dragon.**

**Mirage dragon was destroy and water dragon lost the duel.**

**Water dragon life points: 0**

**Kisara's life points: 2400**

**The water dragon disappear into the ocean and seto saw the all thing.**

**After the battle is over seto ask kisara about her power.**

**Seto: Kisara, Thats what you trying to tell me?**

**Kisara: Yes. Thats my secret.**

**Seto: I understand your power and I'll keep it your secret.**

**Kisara: Really? You well?**

**Seto: Yes.**

**Kisara hug seto and she didn't know that seto kiss kisara in the lip.**

**kisara rap her arms around his neck and seto rap his arms in her waists. After the kiss, seto take kisara home**

**and went to bed and sleep.**

**So, How's that? I well do chapter 8 later. good night.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The next chapter is about a new enemy.**

**Chapter 8 pt1. The New enemy - Dark Marik.**

**Today's story begin on the day Egyptian Goddess z was born.**

**Inside the store is about the boy name marik who lives with his sister ishizu.**

**Marik: Sis, did you bring the list?**

**Ishizu: I did!**

**Marik: Ok!**

**After Ishizu left the black light hit marik and become dark marik.**

**One month later at the store...**

**Yugi and his friend went to see them.**

**Yugi: Ishizu, Marik!**

**Marik: Yugi, Its good to see you.**

**Ishizu: I see you being your friend. Tell me, **

**who are those girls?**

**Tea: They are Kisara, Cleo, and Tina.**

**Marik: No way! **

**Joey: Yeah way. The girls are now heros.**

**Ishizu: How come they become heros?**

**Cleo: The five lights came from yugi's puzzle and we transform to become the goddess.**

**Tristen: Even the enemys are trying to get rid of them.**

**While everyone was talking Tina saw a dark aura from marik and she decide not to tell him.**

**Tina: Uh guys? I need to tell you something at the lab.**

**Kisara: Whys that, Tina?**

**Tina: Because, theirs something strange.**

**Everyone agree with Tina and leave the store and going into the lab.**

**Marik: Tough day.**

**Ishizu: I'm going to sleep.**

**Marik: Ok, night.**

**Ishizu went to sleep and marik clean the room and he didn't know about the**

**dark aura until... the dark aura change marik into dark marik.**

**Dark Marik: Now, my sister is asleep, I will go hunt down the goddess.**

**The Evil Marik left the store for the night and ishizu was still a sleep.**

**At the lab Tina was telling them about marik.**

**Dr. Moto: What is it, Tina?**

**Tina: Well, Is about marik.**

**Yugi: What about him?**

**Tina: You see, I saw a black aura in his body.**

**Cleo: Could that mean...?**

**Atem: I'm fear that marik has a dark half.**

**Kisara: Marik's dark half?**

**Tea: Yeah. Which means he's coming after you girls.**

**Mai: I think we should stay here for the night.**

**They agree with mai and everyone went to sleep. Cleo was scared about marik's dark half.**

**Yugi: Cleo, how would you like to sleep with me in my room?**

**Cleo: Sure.**

**Atem ask tea to sleep with him, kisara sleeps in the living room, and Tina sleeps in the same room with kisara.**

**While everyone else went home.**

**What do you think and marik and ishizu? I'll do the next one tomorrow. night.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry. I was trying to make the next part. Here it is.**

**The New Enemy - Dark Marik pt2.**

**The next morning yugi and his friends went to the store and they only saw ishizu.**

**Yugi: Ishizu, What's wrong?**

**Ishizu: My brother marik left last night.**

**Cleo: How could that be?**

**Joey: That could mean only one thing.**

**Tina: Yeah, marik's dark half.**

**While everyone was talking about marik's dark half, they didn't know that he was **

**behind the bushes watching.**

**Dark Marik: If I could capture one of them, They will come to me.**

**Then marik decide to capture cleo til tonight. The night came and cleo was walking to bed**

**and she didn't know that marik was their behind her and he knock her out.**

**The next morning everyone got call from yugi and got the bad news.**

**Yugi: Guys, we got the problem, Cleo is missing.**

**Tea: How?**

**Atem: By marik, he capture cleo from last night.**

**Kisara: We got to save her.**

**Tina: But how?**

**Yugi: Atem can use his light power to find her.**

**Atem use his power to find cleo and he did.**

**Atem: She's at domino pier.**

**Tristen: let's go.**

**They ran to domino pier and the girls begin to transform.**

**Kisara: ****Mighty Obelisk!**

**Tina: ****Powered of Ra!**

**After the girls transform they fly to find cleo and they saw her, in the hanging cage and marik was here.**

**Dark Marik: So, you finally show up.**

**Ra: What did you do to Cleo?**

**Dark Marik: It's simple, I'll use her as my mindslave.**

**Obelisk: That's not gonna happen.**

**Dark Marik: I guess it lets me no choise. I have to duel one of you.**

**Ra: I'll duel you, But If I win you let her go.**

**Dark Marik: Deal.**

**Both active their duel disk and their life points are up.**

**Both: Let's duel.**

**Both have 4000 lp. ( Life Points)**

**Ra: I'll go first. I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode.**

**Next, I place 2 card face down. I end my turn.**

**Dark Marik: it's my move. I set a monster face down in defense mode.**

**Next, I active a spell card hinotama, which means you lose 500 **

**out of you life points.**

**Ra lose 500 lp and she only got 3500 points left, and he didn't know **

**each time either players active a spell card, the skilled dark magician**

**has only one counter.**

**Dark Marik: I place one card face down ending my turn.**

**Ra: its my move, look out. I active a spell card dain ceto the cure master.**

**It will increase my life points by 1000**

**Ra now has 4500, and her magician has 2 counter.**

**Ra: Next I summon magician's valkyria. Now, magician's valkyria**

**attack is defense monster.**

**Marik's monster was dragon zombie.**

**Ra: Magician's direct attack.**

**Marik's life points now only has 2100 lp left.**

**Ra: I place one card face down ending my turn.**

**Mairk thinking:**_** She's getting too good. Why she have the power of the**_

_**yellow light?**_

**While the duel is still on, the others are watching.**

**Joey: Is their a way to save cleo?**

**Yugi: Don't know.**

**Atem: All we have to do is wait til the duel is over.**

**The duel was contuning.**

**Dark Marik: Its my move. I active a spell card, heavy storm**

**Heavy storm is allow to destory all spell and trap cards on the field.**

**Now, the skilled dark magician now has 3 counter.**

**Dark Marik: I end my turn.**

**Ra: It's my move. I use skilled dark magician affect. I send him to the graveyard**

**to speical summon my dark magician.**

**Dark Marik: how's thats possible?**

**Ra: you see, when either of us active a spell card my skilled dark magician would have**

**3 counters. Next I active a spell card premature burial, I pay 800 out of my life points,**

**I would bring back my skilled dark magician.**

**Ra has 3300 lp left and marik was curious.**

**Marik thinking: **_**That's weird. why she has 3 monsters?**_

**Ra: Now, I sacrifce my 3 monster to summon the Winged Dragon Of Ra!**

**Tina's ra appear.**

**Dark Marik: No way!**

**Ra: Yeah, way. I gave up til I have 1 life point and the rest will go ra.**

**Dark: Marik: How do you know Ra's affect?**

**Ra: I learn it. Winged Dragon of Ra attack his life points with blaze cannon.**

**Tina finish the duel with marik's dark half and the his good half returns to normal.**

**Ra: Obelisk get cleo.**

**Obelisk use her power to break the cage and she grab cleo.**

**Everyone ran to them.**

**Tristen: How is Cleo?**

**Obelisk: Still knock out.**

**Tea: We should take her to the lab for resting.**

**Atem: Good idea.**

**Everyone take cleo to the lab and Ra take marik home.**

**The next morning everyone are going to the same store **

**and this time they saw marik and his sister.**

**Marik: hey, guys.**

**Yugi: Marik.**

**Marik: What just happen last night?**

**Atem: You been control by your dark half.**

**Marik: How?**

**Ishizu: You have the dark power within you.**

**Marik was surprise and he forgot all about it.**

**Marik: and then?**

**Tina: Then you capture cleo.**

**Marik: caputre her? is she ok?**

**Cleo: What makes you think?**

**Everyone look behind and saw cleo.**

**ALL: CLEO!**

**Cleo: Hey, guys.**

**Yugi: How do you feel?**

**Cleo: Like a train wreck.**

**Everyone laugh for what cleo said. All went to school and the new enemy is still out their**

**ready to strike.**

**Thats all my second part. hope u like. I'll do the next chapter whatever I'm thinking. see ya.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone it's been 4 years seen i write a story, but I'm going to continue my story.**

Chapter 9, The carnival and Slifer's new power pt 1.

Cleo was walking home from school alone thinking about her parent's death, When yugi call cleo.

Yugi: Hey, Cleo.

Cleo turn around and saw yugi walk in front of her.

Cleo: Hey yugi.

Yugi was worried about cleo, he decide to walk her home, til yugi ask cleo something.

Yugi: Cleo, are you planning to do something tomorrow?

Cleo: No, why?

Yugi: Because, their's a carnival here in domino city and i was thinking if you want to go with me tomorrow.

Cleo: Sure, yugi. I never go to the carnival before.

Yugi: you haven't?

Cleo: No.

Yugi: I'm sure the others are going too.

Cleo: Ok yugi.

Yugi and Cleo walk to her home and yugi was shock to see her house big.

Yugi: Wow, I never see that so big.

Cleo: Thanks yugi, It's belong to my Grandma.

Yugi: Wow, what happen to your parents?

Cleo was surprise that yugi ask about her parents.

Cleo: Call the others, their's something I need to tell all of you.

Yugi: ok Cleo.

Yugi call the other and walk to Cleo's house, All were shock to see that house big.

Cleo and yugi were at in front of the door waiting for them.

Kisara: Wow. your house is big Cleo.

Cleo: Thanks, why don't we all go inside?

Everyone went inside of her home and she show them around the place, her grandma is not home yet.

Tina: So, this where you live here?

Cleo: Yes, me and my grandma.

Yugi: But, where are your parents?

Cleo look down the floor and sighs.

Cleo: My parents are dead for 12 years.

Everyone are shock and sad to heard that.

Yugi: I didn't know their dead.

Atem: Me either.

Tea: I'm sorry about your parents, Cleo.

Cleo: yea, me too.

Mai: So, where is your grandma?

Cleo: she left to see her friend. I'm by myself sometimes.

Yugi walk to cleo and hug her, and cleo hug him back.

Yugi: are gonna get ready tomorrow?

Cleo: of course.

Joey: what ready?

Cleo: because yugi told me that their gonna be a carnival tomorrow.

Tristan: What?! yugi why didn't you tell us?

Yugi: because, I want to go with cleo out.

Kisara: Like a date, right?

Yugi is nervous and he nodded.

Tea: Well, let's all go tomorrow.

Everyone excite to and hope to cheer cleo up. They didn't that one of the harpies sisters over heard so she went the underworld and tell the master Zorc.

Zorc: The carnival, you say?

Harpie Lady: Yes my lord.

Zorc: Then, kill all three of them and take your sisters with you.

Harpie Lady: It will be my pleasure.

All the sister a going the carnival til tomorrow.

The next day, Cleo was getting ready on her date with yugi, then she heard someone call her name from outside.

Yugi: Cleo, are you ready?

Cleo: I'll be right down.

Cleo is wearing a nice dress with red flower and white shoe. She headed toward the door and yugi was standing their next to the door.

Yugi: ready?

Cleo nodded and walk to the carnival and everyone is waiting for them.

Tristan: So, are we ready to have fun?

All: Yea!

Everyone go in different ways, Mai and Joey are go to the merry go round, Tea, Atem, Yugi, and Cleo go to the Ferris wheel, Tristan and Tina went to play some games, Seto and Kisara went to the tunnel of love. The four got on the ferris wheel, but they didn't know the harpie's sisters are here pretend to be normal girls.

I'm working the second part ok, I'm hope you enjoy it.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, here the second part.

Chapter 9 The carnival and Slifer's new power pt. 2

Every are going the carnival and the Harpie's sisters are here to defeat the goddess.

Tea: Cleo, how come your parents are dead?

Cleo: They were kill by my father's old friend and set the fire in the mansion. Mark, our butler save my life. I was only 4 years old.

Yugi: Who's your father's friend?

Cleo: James Perez, But he's in jail for 12 years, and has 38 more to go.

Tea: Does your grandma know about your power?

Cleo: Not yet. When the time is right.

Atem: I sense something bad is gonna happen.

They look on the ground and cleo saw the three girls with dark energy, ready to strike, Cleo watch them til they off the ferris wheel.

Cleo: Girls, i saw three girls with dark aura.

Tina: Be right, their.

Kisara: On my way.

Cleo wait for them until the girls transform into harpies.

Cleo: The Harpie's Sisters. I should've know.

Cleo: Lightning Slifer!

Cleo transform and the other two show up to stop the harpies.

Obelisk: What do girls want?

Harpie 1: We come to destroy you goddess.

Ra: That's not gonna happen.

All attack each other, but obelisk and ra hit hard and fell to the ground. Slifer is the only one to protect them.

Slifer: I won't not let you hurt my friends.

Harpie 2: That's too bad, their three of us and one of you.

Harpie 3: Come harpies, lets finish her off.

Slifer: I'll do anything to avenge my parents death!

Slifer item begin to glow and shine cause the harpies to blind.

Yugi: Grandpa, what's going on?

Dr. Moto: Slifer's getting a new power.

Their out of nowhere stardust dragon appear in front of cleo she clap one side and snap her finger on the other side combine and her new weapon is a lightning rod.

Slifer: Let's go, stardust.

Stardust go inside the rod and attack the harpies.

Slifer: Shooting Lightning Sonic!

The attack hit all three harpies and destroy, all the goddess return to normal and cleo fell to the ground, yugi ran to her.

Yugi: Is cleo going to be ok?

Joey: She'll be fine, but i got to amide she got some interest power.

Tina: Let's take her home to rest.

Everyone agree to cleo home, yugi decide to stay her in case she wake up. The next morning cleo wake up from her bed and she look to her right yugi was here asleep.

Cleo: yugi, wake up.

Yugi wake up and see cleo awake and happy to see her.

Yugi: Cleo, thank goodness your awake.

Cleo: I guess this new power drain my energy.

Yugi: My grandpa came here to see your power and you gain the new level.

Cleo: was everyone worried about me?

Yugi: Yep, even your grandma.

Cleo: I hope you didn't tell her about my power.

Yugi: We did tell your grandma and she understand your power.

Yugi come closer to cleo and kiss her on the lip, cleo kiss him back, they break the kiss and both go down stairs and see everybody.

Finish the second part, let me know if you like it or not.


End file.
